


The King of Mercy

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family History, Historical, Obscure Characters Getting Backstories, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: With shield in hand, the Merciful King of Lucis protected their kingdom with a heart of kindness and justice.





	The King of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really liked the idea of a badass woman kicking butt with her shield, since all the old kings are super dope if you really look into them!  
> So have a fun alternative thought on these kings.

_“What is the meaning of this?”_

The enemy commander seemed baffled at the sight before him, a lone messenger standing before the entire army as they waited for their next plan of attack against the infamous city of Lucis. The crystal that laid behind those walls shall be theirs, and their declaration of war was made abundantly clear as the soldiers ransacked the city as night had fallen. And yet as the city burned, this single figure stood before them all, arm raised high, eyes locked on the enemy before them. Whispers came from the invaders as the figure approached closer, curious to see what it is this measly messenger wished to say.

And yet, as they finally took notice to the messenger, silence filled the air. It was no soldier sent on behalf of the king, but a lone woman. Her nightgown torn, stained with crimson and skin bruised and battered as she walked towards them all – clad in nothing more than a pair of metal greaves with a massive shield in her non-surrendering arm. The commander’s eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed at the woman.

“Are your king’s soldiers in such disarray that they have to send a mere civilian to announce their surrender?” Laughter began to fill the air amongst the commander’s soldiers and advisors, but the woman simply stood there before them and silently waited for them to cease their laughter. “Tell me, woman. Are you here to try tempting us into surrender? No amount of seduction shall sway our resolve.”

The woman shook her head, arm still raised as she slowly raised the shield up. As the soldiers readied their bows and weapons, they were surprised as she slammed the shield into the ground and stood beside it, allowing her hands to become free as she pulled at the tie on the front of her nightgown and used it to bind back her long hair. The guards whistled at the gesture, but the commander’s eyes narrowed as the woman had fixed her hair and lifted her shield once more.

“You are not here to surrender, are you, woman?”

“No.” The tone of her voice was commanding, fearsome enough to silence the men before her as she pointed her shield towards the commander. “I am here to make you apologize for waking up everyone in the kingdom. And to kindly ask that you surrender.”

This only provoked loud laughter from the soldiers there, following in suit to the amused commander.

 _“You?_  Asking for  _us_  to surrender? Your king truly must be desperate if he thinks that a mere woman shall convince me to retreat from the kingdom! You have nothing you can offer me in exchange for my surrender.”

“How about the lives of your men?” This caused the commander to silence, staring at the woman who stood before them. “The soldiers have been commanded to incapacitate your men, taking as many as we could alive and in our protection. Those who denied Lucis’s kindness were met with a terrible fate.” She took her eyes from the commander, looking at the remaining faces there on the field. “The warriors of the King of Lucis are admirable ones, and ones that offer mercy on behalf of their king. Will you accept our act of mercy and return back to whence you came or shall you deny it and stain your hands with the blood of your men?”

The commander’s eyes narrowed, but a shout of surprise was enough to take his gaze from the woman to look towards the high walls that surrounded the city. Men stood there at the top of the wall, bound with blades at their neck from the shrouded guards that detained them. Were those his men…? No… Their colors… It couldn’t be…! He gritted his teeth and glared at the woman, aiming his sword at her and causing the other soldiers to direct their weapons to her as well. “What is your game, woman?!”

“All I ask is for your surrender. For if you don’t, the King’s men shall execute each one of those men before your eyes. One by one. If you plan to execute me, then they shall execute them all at once.” She gave a small curtsy to the commander, eyes still focused on him. “What is your choice, sir?”

The silence from him wasn’t an answer she was hoping for. So, with a solemn sigh, she raised her foot and clashed it against the front of the shield, a loud echo ringing through the battlefield. And upon her command, one of the Lucian soldiers pushed the prisoner over the edge and into the darkness below the wall. The men gasped as she kicked the shield again. And again. And once more. Three more men fell to their deaths, causing a commotion amongst the advisors. The Lucian King was truly planning on sparing these men. He truly was a force to be reckoned with. And to send such a woman to do such a dirty task for him.

But just before she raised her foot once more to ring her shield, the commander shouted. “STOP.” She ceased her actions, slowly looking back to the commander as he growled at her, gripping his sword hilt as tight as he could before he sheathed his weapon. He ran a hand through his hair and glared at her. “Fine. I will withdraw my men. You have my word… Tell your king to have my men returned back, and we shall make our retreat. Such a dangerous man that king of yours is.”

“No. The king is not a dangerous man. She is but a merciful woman.” She nodded her head and bowed to the man. “Thank you for allowing my soldiers and I to show mercy to you and your men. Perhaps the next time we meet, we can be on more humble terms.” She raised her shield and turned around to return across the battlefield to her kingdom.

What? This woman was their king? This woman had fooled them all, coming to the battlefield before them like some harlot? What a dastardly trick? This was outrageous. To be bested by a woman like this in the matter of war?! The commander let out a roar of anger before he charged towards her, sword drawing itself to lash out at her. No one who had mocked him ever lived to tell the tale of it later.

The clang of metal was heard in the air as his sword made impact against something, a ringing noise that silenced everyone as the King stood there, her arm held out and her shield effortlessly blocking the longsword as it scraped against his shield. The woman’s eyes narrowed at the man, but with a strong shove, she pushed the man back before she had charged forward. As if glass shattered around her, she manifested in a flurry of little lights that glistened around her as she slammed her shield into the commander’s torso. The sound of breaking bones caused the men of the infantry to cringe, even for the King to have made a face as the commander rolled across the ground and held onto his fractured ribs as he writhed in pain. His men came to his side, helping him up and quickly evacuating them as the advisors remained to stare at the King.

“I promised to show mercy. No men of yours had been killed unjustly within my kingdom. Do not make me change my morals, gentlemen.”

“And yet you already have slain four of our men atop of your wall.”

“Really? I did nothing of the sort.” She simply smiled as she raised her shield up, allowing it to vanish into a flash of light. “I had my men ready with sheets below to catch the men we threw over the wall. I am very strict about making sure we do not kill those who do not deserve it.” She flicked her wrist out to the men. “Well? Off you go, please.”

The woman didn’t even bother bowing to such disrespectful men, only watching them as they hung their heads and retreated from the battlefield. She let out a heavy sigh and began to return to the kingdom, rolling out her shoulder that had held her shield. “My fighting is a bit rusty… Goodness gracious…”


End file.
